Good Feeling
Good Feeling is a song in Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Flo Rida. Setting The classic dance takes place in a room with eight blocks equipped with lights, with more lights appearing far away in the background. The room also shows colorful winds going in the direction opposite of the screen. When the bridge occurs, a black wall covers up the room from the dancer and has colorful quadrilaterals scattered on it, coming in and out at a fast pace. The shapes then disappear and the dancer's body shape takes form on the wall, occasionally accomponied with rings. When the bridge is over, the room reappears in its usual condition until the performance ends. The extreme dance takes place on a set with circles that change colors throughout the performance. This is the same set used for mashups, party masters, and the extreme version of Run The Show from Just Dance 4. Mashup The mashup for Good Feeling is only an Uplay reward for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, costing 30 Uplay points to unlock it. In the Wii version, it can only be unlocked through the Wheel of Gifts. In the Wii U version, it can be unlocked either through Uplay (for 30 Uplay Points) or the Wheel of Gifts. The mashup has a difficulty rating of 1 and 17 dancers. The dancers that appear are as follows: ▪ Good Feeling ▪ U Can't Touch This ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Move Your Feet ▪ Rasputin ▪ Oh No! ▪ Moves Like Jagger ▪ U Can't Touch This ▪ It's Raining Men ▪ Who Let the Dogs Out ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Move Your Feet ▪ Rasputin ▪ Oh No! ▪ Moves Like Jagger ▪ U Can't Touch This ▪ It's Raining Men ▪ Louie Louie ▪ Idealistic ▪ Love You Like a Love Song ▪ Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) ▪ Toxic ▪ Party Rock Anthem ▪ Never Gonna Give You Up ▪ Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ▪ Rasputin ▪ I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) ▪ Good Feeling Appearances in other songs Mashups BeautyAndABeatJD2014.png|Beauty and a Beat (JD4, Extreme)|link=Beauty and a Beat|linktext=Beauty and a Beat DisturbiaSquare.png|Disturbia (JD4, Extreme)|link=Disturbia|linktext=Disturbia Mr.SaxobeatSquare.png|Mr. Saxobeat (JD4)|link=Mr. Saxobeat|linktext=Mr. Saxobeat SoWhatSquare.png|So What (JD4)|link=So What|linktext=So What SuperBassSquare.png|Super Bass (JD4)|link=Super Bass|linktext=Super Bass ThatPOWERMashup.png|#thatPOWER (JD2014)|link=ThatPOWER|linktext=#thatPOWER FeelSoRightMashup.png|Feel So Right (JD2014)|link=Feel So Right|linktext=Feel So Right GentlemanMashup.png|Gentleman (JD2014)|link=Gentleman|linktext=Gentleman LimboMashup.png|Limbo (JD2014)|link=Limbo|linktext=Limbo TheLoveBoatMashup.png|The Love Boat (JD2014)|link=The Love Boat|linktext=The Love Boat TroublemakerMashup.png|Troublemaker (JD2014)|link=Troublemaker|linktext=Troublemaker WhereHaveYouBeenMashup.png|Where Have You Been (JD2014)|link=Where Have You Been|linktext=Where Have You Been WildMashup.png|Wild (JD2014)|link=Wild|linktext=Wild Y.M.C.A.Mashup.png|Y.M.C.A. (JD2014)|link=Y.M.C.A.|linktext=Y.M.C.A. 4x4.PNG|4x4 (JD2015)|link=4x4|linktext=4x4 MacarenaMashup.png|Macarena (JD2015)|link=Macarena|linktext=Macarena AnimalsMashup.png|Animals (JD2016)|link=Animals|linktext=Animals IrishMeadowDanceMashup.png|Irish Meadow Dance (JD2016)|link=Irish Meadow Dance|linktext=Irish Meadow Dance Puppet/Party Masters *Maps (Moves labeled as Pendulum Whip and Crazy Walk) Gallery Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with a Male dancer Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup Category:Songs with a Puppet or Party Master